naruto's romance
by LOST IN MIND
Summary: romance story


Shiari

02-11-2005, 09:52 PM

Aw... The real title was too big. Hime: Amen... Oh yeah..

The interesting, The funny as heck, and The Completely Insane(Shiari:Or Random. Hime:...or freaking wrong.) Naruto's Not so Romantic Story-Err Stories.

Written by Shiari, The Ninja of Silliness.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Mr. Kiskhimoto(Shiari: did I spell his name right?) does.

Story #1: Part I: Gai, the Master of the (Hime: Bad.) Pick-up lines no Jutsu.(Hime:... Shiari:...What?)  
Pairings:Future Gai and Female Kakashi(Hime: Maybe.)...Yes ...I said female Kakashi...

Gai is tried to pick up Female Kakashi, who is ignore him by reading a book called... Wait for it ...Ichia, Ichia, Paradise Volome...1 I think.

Gai: Hey, Kakashi why don't we go to my home, and I will show my skills...

Female Kakashi glance up from her book.

Female Kakashi: Hm? Did You say something?

Gai's eye look like... it twitching?(Shiari: :blink)

Gai: Humph... Nice comeback, Kakashi. You may play hard to get, but some day you will be mine! :Gaipose ( Shiari: :sweatdrop and then fall on her face. Hime:...The stupidly...He must be hopeless in love.)

Female Kakashi sweatdrop.

Female Kakashi:...Will you leave me alone, and stop with the pick-up lines?

(This story will be continue... Yay?)

Story #2: ...What the? Bad Rin!(Shiari: Bad title...Twitch Hime:...I am not going to say anything.)  
Pairing:Rin and ...Kakashi ...Kinda of.  
Warnings: This one is going to be a bit dirty ...I think.

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito are by a campfire in a forest, and Yondaime is nowhere to be seen. Kakashi is check his ninja tools, Rin is reading a book. ..No clue what it is.(Shiari:...We will soon know...), and Obito is laying on the ground.

Rin put the book down and then stare at Kakashi with ...Is that lust!?(Shiari:Oh boy...), She smiles at Kakashi.

Rin: Hey, Kakashi. Can you come with me into the woods?

Kakashi glance up to her. I have a bad feeling about this ...defintity with the she looking at me ...But, I guess I can go...

Kakashi:All right.

Rin and Kakashi went into the woods, Obito being curious pick up the book Rin was reading.

In the woods ...somewhere:

Rin stop walking then grins at Kakashi.

Kakashi:...What the heck are you grinning about? ...I know should have listen to my bad feeling...

Rin then does a jutsu that knock out, put him to sleep, or whatever Kakashi.

At the campfire:

Yondaime came back to the camp to notice that Rin and Kakashi are gone and notices that the book Obito is reading(Shiari: And Rin was reading...) is Ichia, Ichia ...Uh oh(Hime: Indeed.). I know I should have burn the book when Jiraiya sent it to me.

Yodaime: Obito were did you get that book, and where is Kakashi and Rin at?

Obito glances up.

Obito: It was a book that Rin was reading. Kakashi and Rin went into the woods.

Yondaime went pale.

Yondaime: Obito, We must find Kakashi and Rin!

Obito: Okay.

Yondaime and Obito went into the woods.

Sometime later:

Rin is stare and is drooling at Kakashi, who is tied up(Shiari:...Hime:...) and has ...no cloths on. Kakashi better wake up soon. ..I am having trouble not jumping on him now.

Kakashi wakes up to notice his cloths are gone. This isn't good. He glare at Rin.

Kakashi:Why are you doing this for? ...I don't think I want to know..

Rin smiles at Kakashi.

Rin: It is-

Obito came walking into the scene.(Hime: Save by Obito!)

Obito: Hi guys!

Obito then notices that Kakashi has his mask off, he stares.

Obito: No wonder you wear a mask, you would have to beat every girl and women off with a stick.

Kakashi is about to say something when Rin knock out Obito.(Hime: Or Maybe not.)

Rin: Stu-

Rin get knock out by Yondaime, Yondaime then untied Kakashi and point him to where his cloths are at.

Back at the camp:

Yondaime is carrying Rin and Obito with Kakashi by him ...in his cloths(Shiari: Kakashi own cloths ...not Yondaime's)

Kakashi watches as Yondaime put Rin and Obito down and pick up the book(Shiari:...smart move. Hime: HECK YEAH!)

Kakashi:...Yodaime ...do I even want to know what Rin would have done to me?

Yondaime look at Kakashi

Yondaime:...Not at your age.

Next day:

Rin is mumble stuff under her breath, Kakashi is staying away from Rin, Obito is sad he didn't get a chance to read the book again, and Yondaime is wondering if he should kill Jiraiya.

The end! (Shiari: :wOOt! Hime: Thankfully.)

I will have tell you readers...this Fanfiction or stories aren't going to be that serious...

Hime:...Yes.

And I hope I post this in the right place. . Oh and I might edit this post a few times.

Edit: Must resist the temptation to post Part II of Story #1 and Story # 3, for double posts are EVIL!

Shiari

02-12-2005, 12:40 AM

The interesting, The funny as heck, and The Completely Insane(Shiari: Or Random. Hime:...or freaking wrong.) Naruto's Not so Romantic Story-Err Stories.

Written by (Hime: Insanity) Shiari, The Ninja of Silliness.(Shiari:look at Hime's last commet Hime... Hime: :kkbook Hm? Did you say something? Female Kakashi and Kakashi: HEY! That our line! Shiari:...Twitch Must...Not...kill...Kitty.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Mr. Kiskhimoto(Shiari: did I spell his name right?) does.

Story #1: Part 2: Yay! Not bad pick-up lines!  
Pairings:Gai and Female Kakashi ...not yet.

Gai came walking up to Female Kakashi, who mentally cringe since she think he going to try some pick-up lines.(Hime: I hope not...)

Gai: Kakashi, I challenge you to a game of Toad, Slug, and Snake.(Shiari:...I don't know if that the real name.) If I win you will have to going on a date with me, but If I lose I will leave you alone for a year. :Gaipose (Hime: Win Female Kakashi! Shiari: Now that mean.)

Female Kakashi blinks in surprise.

Female Kakashi: I accept the challenge.Please yet me win...

Gai and Female Kakashi count to three then did do whatever they have to do to do the game, Gai got a toad and Female Kakashi got a ...Snake. Damn it! I lost, Sigh But I can't go against my word.(Shiari: This is Gai thinking.) Yes! I won, No more bad pick-up lines for a year!(Shiari: This ...Oh you get it.)

Gai walked off sad and Female Kakashi is trying not to cheer in joy to know she does have to hear any pick-up lines for a year from Gai.

(This story will still be continue ...Shiari: :wOOt.)

Story # 3: The real(Hime:...maybe) reason Female Orochimaru(Shiari:I am soo ...going to die for this.) left The leaf village.  
Pairing: One sided Sondaime Sarutobi/Female Orochimaru(Shiari:... and it not Sarutobi who in love)  
Warning: Disturbing ...as heck, and cursing from Tayuya...

After Female Orochimaru lost her arms and Sarutobi died seal her arms, you see her crying, Kabuto look at her, then speak to the sound 4.

Kabuto: She must be sad that she didn't finish the leaf.

Female Orochimaru glance at them.

F.Orochimaru(Shiari: Got tried of typing female all the time.): That not the reason.

Kabuto stare in surprise.

Kabuto: Then what?

F. Orochimaru: I will tell you.

Flashback to when she was young ...Yay  
Young F. Orochimaru: Teacher, Can you teach me some skills ...in the bedroom.

Sarutobi glare angrily at Young F. Orochimaru.

Sarutobi:NO! I am maybe a pervert, but I am not a pedophile(Shiari: Is that how you spell that word?)!

Another flashback to before she left the village

F. Orochimaru: Can you come with me to my-

Sarutobi stop her before she finish the sentence.

Sarutobi: I said it before and I will said again ...NO!

F. Orochimaru glare angrily at Sarutobi.

F. Orochimaru: You will regret that someday!

She storms out of the leaf village.

Jiraiya and Yondaime, who were nearby.

Jiraiya:... Errrr...

Yondaime:...I don't want to know.

End of flashback  
F. Orochimaru: and that why I am crying for.

Kabuto and the sound four take a step back.

Tayuya: You mean you were &#ing in love with the ing old man? I feel &(&ing sorry for ing old man when he was alive.

F. Orochimaru nods her head.

Kabuto is in shock. And he was willing to seal her with him in the death god's stomach ...What a brave person.

Kidoumaru is thinking of back away even farther. ...I know she was crazy but not that crazy.

Jiroubou is tried not to curse with Tayuya. Sigh I should have listen to my mother and Not became a minion of disturb person.

Sakon is speechless. Thankfully for the old man ...he only seal the arms.

In the death god's stomach:

Sarutobi is seen running away from ...F. Orochimaru arms.(Shiari: :blink Hime: Huh?)

Sarutobi: GAH! These arms won't leave me alone!

Zaku, Kin, Shodaime, and Nidaime are watch this from afar.

Zaku, Kin, Shodaime, and Nidaime: That is disturbing.

The end ...Thank heaven! (Hime: Yeah.)

Hime: Soo ...How do you think are going die for this?

Painful ...Maybe.

Hime: And I thought you said you weren't going to do a double post...

...Shut up.

Shiari

02-14-2005, 12:40 AM

The interesting, The funny as heck, and The Completely Insane(Shiari: Or Random. Hime:...or freaking wrong.) Naruto's Not so Romantic Story-Err Stories.

Written by Shiari, Ninja of Silliness.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Naruto? Because if I did, I don't think I will be writing fanfictions.

Story # 1: Part 3: Enter Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.(Hime: with a little of Fate(Shiari: or Destiny, She/he/it will be called by both names.) and Jiraiya.)  
Pairings: Maybe someday Gai and Female Kakashi.

A week after the game of Toad, Slug, and Snake(Hime: And I am still happy Female Kakashi won. Shiari: Hime...):

Neji is walking with Rock Lee and Ten-Ten to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He beginning to wonder why they where looking for them, and when He said it out loud, Ten-Ten glance at him.

Ten-Ten: Because we will need their help be matchmaker Between Gai and Kakashi(Hime: Gai doesn't need a matchmaker to help him... Shiari: But Female Kakashi ...does.), Since we don't need Gai-sensei to be going insane.

Rock Lee glare at Neji.

Rock Lee: And you better not say it Fate that Gai and Kakashi aren't suppose to be together.

Neji shake his head.

Neji: No ...I am hope it isn't against destiny. Because if it was ...I will have to kill it. (Hime: :sweatdrop ...I don't think you can kill Fate... Shiari: You want to tell him that? Hime: :err ...No thank you.)

Somewhere in Heaven ...I guess:

Fate sneeze loudly, She(Shiari: Just for the heck of it I will called Fate a she.) blinks and then shrug it off, she goes back to think how she can get Gai and Female Kakashi together.(Shiari:... Hime:...--.)

Back to Neji, Ten-ten and Rock Lee:

They found Team 7 in the ramen shop(Shiari: Big surprise. Hime:... Aye, it is a surprise) eating ramen ...Well more like Naruto eating ramen and the others stare as he eat his 10th bowl of ramen. Ten-ten sigh in relief that they found them, she(Hime: with Rock Lee and Neji.) sit down by them.

Ten-Ten: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, We kinda need your help.

Sasuke looks stoically at them.

Sasuke: With what?

Rock Lee look at Sasuke and then answer.

Rock Lee: With being Matchmakers between Gai and Kakashi.

Naruto looks up from his bowl of Ramen.

Naruto: Why do we need to be matchmakers?

Ten-ten glance at Naruto.

Ten-Ten: Becasue of three things. 1. I don't know about you, but I am tried of hearing his (Hime: Bad ...and I mean bad.) pick-up lines, that never work. 2. After the one year is done ...he likely to be insane. 3. He might be so insane enough to tried his poetry that he wrote on Kakashi.

Neji mumbles something about " Fate isn't that mean to Kakashi...I hope."(Fate: DAMN right, I am not! Hime: :blink Shiari: Let say ...it worse that Gai's pick up lines... Hime: OO I didn't even think that is possible!), Sakura nods her head.

Sakura: Sure we will help you.

Neji, Ten-Ten and Rock Lee smiles.

Rock Lee: You think it will help if we 'borrow' one of Kakashi's Ichia, Ichia, Paradise books?

Naruto stare at Rock Lee. I don't think pervert senin's(Shiari: Is that how you spell that word?) book would help ...but then again...

Somewhere at a hot spring:

Jiraiya as he was look at the women sneezes, he start wonder if he has a cold or something.

Back to the um ...matchmakers:

Sakura: Well ...we wouldn't know if we don't tried.

Naruto look at her.

Naruto: Let hope if we do 'borrow' one of the books, than Kakashi doesn't find out that we sto-Err 'borrow' a book.

Even Sasuke paled at thought at will happen if she did find out.

This story will still be continue.(Hime: Woohoo...--.)

Story # 4: Why you should never try any pick-up lines on Female Jiraiya(Shiari:...), Definitely if you are Orochimaru.(Hime:...)  
Pairing: one-sided Female Jiraiya/Orochimaru.(Shiari:...and Orochimaru is the one in love.)  
Warning: Disturbing ...as heck...

Time when the senins were kinda young:

Orochimaru is try to use pick-up lines on F.(Shiari:...It easier to write.) Jiraiya, who look like she is about to kill someone ...namely Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Why don't we go somewhere private and I will-

F. Jiraiya interrupt him before him finish the sentence.

F. Jiraiya: If you even dare to finish that sentence ...I will choke you to death with your tongue.

Orochimaru look at her.

Orochimaru: Come on you know-

He stop when he notice the look of murderously rage.

F. Jiraiya: YOU ARE SO FREAKING DEAD!

Sarutobi and Tsunade watches as Jiraiya chase Orochimaru around yelling about how painful his death will be when she get her hand on him.

Tsunade: Shouldn't we tried to stop this? I hope not...It fun watching Jiraiya trying to 'hurt'(Shiari: You mean kill.) Orochimaru.

Sarutobi give her a look that plainly says "And get kill doing it? I don't think so..."

The end ...Hello, What this?

At the author's place:

Shiari look to see Jiraiya glare at her with murder in his eyes.

Shiari: Err ...Hello, Sir. Why are you here for?

Jiraiya is still glare at her with murder in his eyes.

Jiraiya: I am here to kill you for the story you just wrote..(Hime: Would you be happy if you were a male, and then notice that your female version was pair with Orochimaru? Even if it was one-sided.)

Shiari sweatdrop.

Shiari: Disappear really fast no jutsu!

She disappears, Jiraiya curses when he saw that.

Jiraiya: You can run, but ...I WILL STILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!!

He runs off to find Shiari, Hime(Hime: Yes ...I was there.) sighs.

Hime: Time to find her before he does...

In some woods far away from Shiari's home:

Hime look at a tree.

Hime: I know you are there Shiari!

Shiari poke her head though the leaves.

Shiari: :shifty Good, Jiraiya isn't here.

She jumps down.

Shiari: I guess it time to stay low until Jiraiya goes to a hot spring and forget about it.

Hime look at her.

Hime: ...That might work...

Next day:

Shiari went back home without Jiraiya trying to kill her.

The end!(Hime: Finally.)

Hime: Three posts and counting.

...WILL YOU SHUT UP!?

Shiari

02-17-2005, 12:35 AM

The interesting, The funny as heck, and The Completely Insane(Shiari: Or Random. Hime:...or freaking wrong.) Naruto's Romance Story-Err Stories.

Written by Shiari(Shiari: Don't you even dare Hime. Hime:...Aw. is crying ), Ninja of Silliness.

Disclaimer: ...I going to let this guy said it.Point to the Strike Ninja from Samurai Warriors Strike Ninja: Eh eh eh eh eh!(She doesn't own Naruto, who Kiskhimoto owns nor Samurai Warriors, who Koei owns. She does own Hime.(Hime: Yay?)...Now where my sushi?) Over that way.Point to it Strike Ninja: Eh Eh!(Thanks!)

Story # 1: Part 4: Mission: 'Borrow'(Hime:...Ya mean steal. Shiari: is humming Mission Impossible even though she never seen the movie Hime:..sweatdrop) A book of Ichia, Ichia from Female Kakashi! ...and not get killed by her...(Hime: I hope they do! nods her head Shiari:...Hime...Twitch Hime: :err...)  
Pairing: Gai and Female Kakashi ...someday.

The next night after part 3:

Sakura with a mouthpiece (Shiari: Or whatever those things that they were using when they got that cat were called.), Sasuke, and Neji are near a window of Female Kakashi's home.

Sakura speaking though her mouthpiece to Ten-ten: It a good thing that Kakashi-sensei was sent on a mission this morning, or it will hard to 'borrow' a Ichia, Ichia book from her.

Ten-Ten, who was on some building and who's job was to be a lookout for Female Kakashi,(Shiari: Rock Lee and Naruto also have that job... Hime: blink Naruto as a lookout?) replied to Sakura.

Ten-Ten: Yes it is ...You better get a book of Ichia, Ichia before Kakashi comes back.

Sakura was about to reply to Ten-Ten, When they both heard Naruto mumbling though his mouthpiece.

Naruto's mumble: Why did I have to be a lookout for?(Hime: Because ...you are need there? Shiari:put some earplugs on Hime: Huh?)

Sakura's eye start to twitch(Hime: Oh...Put some earplugs on too).

Sakura: Because ...YOU DON'T KNOW ONE THING ABOUT STEATH! YOU BAKA!

After Sakura's yelling(Shiari: take off her earplugs Hime: does too) Ten-Ten had to take off her mouthpiece and wiggle one of her fingers in her ear, Naruto saying though his mouthpiece that "Sakura you could have wake the dead with your yelling"(Hime:...ya right about that.), Rock Lee becoming temporary deaf.(Shiari: Poor Rock...) and Sakura was getting death glared by Both Sasuke and Neji, She sweatdrop.

Sakura: Err ...Let get the book...

Neji used Byakugan to find the best way to open the window(Shiari: Without breaking it...). After entering Female Kakashi's home though the window, They start to look for Ichia, Ichia, books. Few minutes later, Neji found Ichia, Ichia Paradise Volume 1, Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief when they saw that he found a Ichia, Ichia. When they got out of the house and shut the window, Ten-Ten's voice came from the mouthpiece.

Ten-ten's voice: Did you get the book and are far away from Kakashi's home?

Sakura answered Ten-Ten.

Sakura: Yes, We did get the book, but will do we need to be far away from Kakashi's home?

Ten-Ten's answer made Sakura go pale.

Ten-Ten: Kakashi is coming back from her mission.

Sakura looks at Sasuke and Neji.

Sakura: We got to leave quickly before Kakashi comes back! I hope she go straight to bed and Not read any of her books...

After all the kids got together, Rock Lee, who is slowly having his hearing return, look at the others.

Rock Lee: Now that we got the book ...What do we do with it?

Naruto look thoughtful.(Hime:...Sweet! He is using his brain! Shiari: :amuse)

Naruto: Give it to Gai?(Hime: NO! DON'T DO THAT! It might give him more ideas for bad pick-up lines!)

The others agree to do that.

At Gai's house:

Gai wakes up to hear someone knocking loudly on his door, after he got dress, he walk to his door. I hope for the person's sake, they have a good reason to wake me up..., He opens the door, and glares angrily at the person, who knock on the door.

Gai: All right, Baka. What is your-

He then notice that it is Rock Lee, with Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura behind him. He blink in surprise at them.

Gai: What? Why are you kids still up for?

Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura answer in union.

Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: We will tell you, after you let us in.

He let them into his home, After they got seating, they told him the story and show him the book. After learning this, Gai look at them with the look "YOU DID WHAT!?"(Shiari: I would agree with him.) in his eyes. Sigh I hate to tell them that they have to return the book tomorrow.(Hime: What?)

Gai: I hate to say this, but you have to return the book to Kakashi. Don't worry, you don't have to tell her that you sto-Err 'borrow' one of her favorite books...

Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura look at him in shock.

Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: WHAT!?

Gai shake his head.

Gai: You know that Hl will break out when she find out that one of her favorite books is gone...

Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stare at him.

All(Hime: But Gai.): True ...But can you at least read the book once?

The end for now.(Hime: clap )

...You know, Hime? I am going to let you write the next story ...I am going to take a nap.

Hime: Okay.

Hime is about to start typing the story, when keyboard start to type by itself.

Hime: :iik WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?

Story # 5: Love is-notice all the blood(Hime: is scare of the keyboard typing by itself) The heck?  
Pairing: Supposedly Rock Lee/Temari.

Rock Lee is getting ready for his date with Temari, When a shadow is seen walking up from behind him with two dagger in its hands. It precede to slice Rock Lee's throat, It look at his dead body with somewhat sad eyes.

Shadow's Voice: Sorry about this, But I can't let this couple to happen(Hime: THE HECK!?)...

It leaves before anyone can see it. After a few minutes later the shadow, who is female(Hime:look at herHm ...She kinda look like Shiari...), stop in some woods near the Leaf Village, She start to shake her head.

Shiari's look like: I can't believe that I am think of revive him after I killed him! GAH! Hm ...Aww Heck it! ...I will bring him back to life ...The kitty and my 'other self' just better not tried to write this couple again. I also better make sure Rock Lee doesn't remember what happen to him.

She start to do some spells, After finishing them she smile.

Shiari's look like: There ...I am done here. Time to leave.

She turn around when she heard someone's voice say "Wait!", She notices Orochimaru and Kabuto were behind her.

Shiari's look like:...What the heck do you want?

Orochimaru does his ...Um ...Best smile?

Orochimaru: I am wondering if you would join me?(Hime: DON'T JOIN HIM!)

At Rock Lee's place:  
Rock Lee get off the floor, wondering how he got on the floor. He would have just when back too getting ready for his date, If he didn't sudden felt something. He decide to go check out the feeling.

Where Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Shiari's look like are at:

Shiari's look like eye start to twitch.

Shiari's look like: HL NO, You snake loving She-male!(Hime:cheer I like ya.)

Orochimaru glare angrily at her.

Orochimaru: You are going to die painfully for that!

She stare calmly as he does his Um ...'Make my tongue into a weapon' no jutsu. Kabuto is about to join in the battle, when Rock Lee show up.

Rock Lee: What the? What going on here?

Kabuto look at him.

Kabuto: You are about to-

He stop when he hears a scream, He turn around to see the female, with Orochimaru's tongue, chocking him(Hime: YAHOO!). Kabuto is about to stop her, when Rock Lee knock him out from behind. Rock Lee look at the female, Wondering if he should stop her, When he hears Orochimaru's neck snap. She look at him, then freak him out by smile as she wave at him.

Shiari's look like: See Ya!

She then disappear.

At the author's home:

Shiari's look like appear near Hime, Hime blink at her.

Hime: Who in the heck are you? And why do you look like Shiari?

Shiari's look like grins.

Shiari's look like: Heh, I am her fangirl side.

Hime: OO...N-no way!

Fangirl side of Shiari nods her head.

Fangirl side of Shiari: Yes ...way. Now, I think I will take a nap ...after I wash my hands.

Next Day:

Shiari is laughing insanely as she read what her fangirl side did to Orochimaru.

End!(Shiari: Yay!)

Hime: Four posts and counting..

Fangirl side of Shiari: SHUT UP, WHY DO YA!?

twitch Agreed.

Edit: Hm. ...I wonder if this story # 5 is better than the first one.

Shiari

02-28-2005, 12:55 AM

Warning! There maybe spoilers for the anime watcher!

The interesting, The funny as heck, and The Completely Insane(Shiari: Or Random. Hime:...or freaking wrong.) Naruto's Not so Romantic Story-Err Stories.

Written by Shiari, The Ninja of Silliness.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer? what that?(Shiari: Before you say something ...I know what a disclaimer is.)

Story #1 part 5: Why you should NEVER st-Err 'borrow' Female Kakashi's Ichia Ichia books.(Hime: Hm...)  
Pairing:Gai and Female Kakashi or Female Kakashi and Gai ...Whatever way.

Next day after part 4:

It was a peaceful morning, until a shout of "SOME BEEP STOLED ONE OF MY ICHIA, ICHIA PARADISE VOLUME, AND WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID I WILL FREAKING KILL THEM!"(Hime: :blink) that came from Female Kakashi. A random leaf ninja(Shiari: Soon to be poor ninja. Hime: :huh) look at Female Kakashi, who is out of her house looking like she is about to kill someone.

Random Leaf Ninja: Sheesh Kakashi, there no reason to be ped off.

Female Kakashi turn around and punch the ninja though Konoda, the Akatsuki's hideout, and then he land in Sand Village(Hime: :eer).

Female Kakashi: I feel kinda better now ...Hm ...I guess I will look to see if the bookstore has it.

She is about to walk away when Tsunade came walking up.

Tsunade: Kakashi...if you ever find that the person, who stoled your is a konoda ...don't kill them.

Female Kakashi look at the 5th Hokage.

Female Kakashi: May, I beat the heck out of them?

Tsunade sighs.

Tsunade: You can ...I guess. Great ...I have a feeling I am have some people to heal.

at Akatsuki's hideout:

Akatsuki leader was about to say something, when a ninja(Shiari: :smile-big) came flying though, he stare as the ninja goes though the wall.(Hime: Ouch!)

Batgirl(Shiari: or guy.):...That not right. ...yeah.

All the other Akatsuki stare in shock.

Akatsuki Leader:...That it...whatever the batgirl name is and Sasori! You will follow that ninja and see where he is from!

Batgirl and Sasori: Yes, sir!. ...yeah.(Shirai: I think you know that is from the batgirl.)

At the sand Village:

Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou stare in shock as a battered leaf ninja land in front of them.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou:...Okay ...We going to have to talk to this ninja to find what beat the heck out of him(Hime: Female Kakashi did. Shiari: smile-big).

At Konoda's bookstore:

Gai, with Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, watch as Female Kakashi look though the selfs for Ichia Ichia.

Gai:...Did you find the book you want?

Female Kakashi look at him with rage in her eyes.

Kakashi:...No ...and if you don't want to get your butt kick ...leave.

Gai, with Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, quietly leave the bookstore. He look at the kids ninjas.

Gai:...You have to return the book today ...before she kills someone.

Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura look at him.

Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: You think if we don't say we 'borrow' the book, that she will never find out?

Gai look at them, and shake his head.

Gai: Kakashi ...would someday find out and I hate to say this ...she still beat the heck out of you, when she does.

Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sighs.

They said: Just our luck! We just hope she doesn't kill us.

A while after that:

Kakashi is walking back to her home, is still mad that she didn't find any Ichia Ichia at the bookstore, when she got to her house she see a something warp in paper with a note. she pick it up and rip the paper to see her missing book. she pick up the note and read it.

The note: Kakashi-sensei, we kinda of 'borrow' your book, but we have return it

Signed,  
Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji.

Kakashi look up from the letter and then hunt the kids down.

after she found them and beat the heck out of them:

They got to stay at a hospital, heck! she beat Naruto enough that it took Kyuubi a week to heal him. the others have to wait a month to heal up.

The end for now.

...and here the next story!

Story # 6: Part 1(Shiari: Yup ...another story with more than one part.): Deciding the way to get Naruto.  
Pairing:Iruka and Female Itachi...(Hime:...Ya nuts! Shiari: No ...I am silly.)

In the Akatsuki cold and wet hideout:

Female Itachi and Kisame are trying to find a good way to get Naruto.

Female Itachi: Hm ...How can we capture Naruto...

Kisame look at her.

Kisame:...Did we ever tried to kidnapped Iruka and use him to get Naruto?

Female Itachi shake her head.

Female Itachi: No ...Hm ...That may work ...It doesn't hurt to tried that.

Kisame nods his head.

Kisame: True.

At the author's place:

Shiari smiles.

Shiari: Only if they know...

Hime look at her.

Hime: What? They not going to kidnapped Iruka?

Shiari is still smiling.

Shiari: Oh ...that going to happen...

Hime smack her head.

Hime:...I should have know...

Shiari laughs.

Shiari: Heh ...there going to be one of my character that will show up in this story.

Hime: Oh? and who is it?

A voice came from the shadows.

Voice: Me.

A old one-eye lady with silver eye and hair step out of the shadow.

Hime: Aha ...Yin YiJing.

The end ...for now.

Hime:Fi-

Hime stop when she heard something and turn to see Shiari with a gun.

...I think it is time for you to shut up!

Yin YiJing:... :eyeroll

Shiari

03-24-2005, 01:27 AM

Hime: Sorry that it took the author so long to make any other part... But she got into reading Ranma 1/2 fanfictions... and she is lazy.

The pairing Kuno/Nabiki or Nabiki/Kuno rules.

Yin YiJing: :sweatdrop

Hime: Are you a...

No.. I am not a truly fangirl... yet. Oh and there is again.. a spoiler warning for the anime watchers!

The interesting, The funny as heck, and The Completely Insane(Shiari: Or Random. Hime:...or freaking wrong.) Naruto's Not so Romantic Story-Err Stories.

Written by Shiari, The Ninja of Silliness.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer? I DON'T NEED A FREAKING DISCLAIMER!!

Story #1: Part 6: Oh great! Female Kakashi has a secret admirer... (Shiari:)  
Pairing: Gai/Female Kakashi or F.Kakashi/Gai... Whatever!

The month after Part 5... and I mean the month that Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji need to be heal:

Female Kakashi is seen reading with a note, She shake her head and start to Gai's house. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke run into her, they notice the note.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei! Who sent you that note?

Female Kakashi look at them.

Female Kakashi: I don't know... I am going to Gai's to check something...

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke look at each other wondering what going on, They decide to follow her. Female Kakashi and team 7 got to Gai's house where he, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji are. He and them look at Female Kakashi.

Gai: Kakashi, Why are you here with the team 7?

Female Kakashi show him the note.

Female Kakashi: Did you write this?

Gai looks at the note. The note is... Well... I don't think I will tell you(Hime: You are just lazy... Shiari: maybe.)... But at the end... it said "signed, Admirer.." or something like that. Gai's hand that was hold the note start to crush it, Gai look at Kakashi with barely controlled rage in his eyes.

Gai: No... I didn't write this... If I did... I would have put my name on it... and the year hasn't ending yet.(Shiari: If ya are wondering what he mean by the year... it the year he has to leave Kakashi alone for a year...)

Female Kakashi tried to keep the growl she has from coming out.

Female Kakashi: So... I have another person... who 'like' me... Great...(Hime: Yup... Shiari: grins Hime: Oh dear...)

Some other place:

Itachi is writing something on a... note?(Shiari: Hm... grins Hime: why are you doing this for!? Shiari: I don't remember... stick her tongue out Hime: sigh) Kisame is shaking his head, He whispered to himself.

Kisame's Whisper: I am having a bad feeling about this mission ...Why did the Leader have to sent us for?

He start to remember a day in the past month.

Flashback... Yeah

Sasori and Deidara came back form the sand village and tell the the rest Akatsuki where the flying ninja came from. The Akatsuki Leader stare at them.

Akatsuki Leader: I don't believe it!! Kisame and Itachi! I am sent you to Konoha!

Itachi and Kisame stare at him in shock.

Itachi and Kisame: WHY US FOR!? AND WHY!?

Akatsuki Leader: Itachi... you defeated Kakashi once, Right? Kisame... your sword take away chakra... I want you both go... 1. To find a way to get Naruto. 2... Find a way to take out Kakashi... we don't need her to stop our plans... it annoying that Jiraiya does it already...

At a hot spring somewhere:

Jiraiya sneeze loudly.

Jiraiya: The heck? Oh well... at least the females haven't heard that sneeze...

Back to the Akatsuki's hideout:

Itachi and Kisame sighs.

Itachi and Kisame: Alright...

End of the darn flashback... Yay!

Kisame: Now, I remember... Hm... I wonder what Itachi is writing down... and to who?(Shiari: We know... :smile-big Hime: :sweatdrop Yin YiJing: roll her eyes)

The end...:wOOt

Story # 6: Part 2: Mission: Kiddnap Iruka without getting seen by anyone!(Shiari: Definitely Naruto...)

Female Itachi and Kisame are seen sneaking around Konoha, They get to Iruka's house. Female Itachi opens the door silently, Then she and Kisame walk into the house. They sneak up to the Iruka's bed where he... is sleeping.(Shiari: Duh!) Iruka wakes up when he felt a hand on his mouth, but he didn't get really a chance to fight back. Kisame throw Iruka over his shoulder. He look at Female Itachi's bitten hand.

Kisame: I can't believe he bit your hand...

Female Itachi stare at her hand.

Female Itachi: True... but I think he was hoping to yell for help... or something...

They leave the house silently, They got out of Konoha without someone seeing them. Female Itachi look back to Konoha. IHm... I think we have forgot to close his door...

The next day in Konoha:

The morinig brings a loud shout of "WHAT THE HECK!? IRUKA ISN'T HERE ANYMORE!" That came from Naruto. Kakashi is ignoring and look at the opened door to Iruka's house.

Kakashi: Perhaps... He left for awhile... or he got kidnapped...

Naruto shake his head.

Naruto: True.. but why kidnapped Iruka?(Hime: Because... HE IS KINDA LIKE YOUR FATHER! Or something like that...)

Kakashi: Hm... How about that you look at him as father or a big brother?

Naruto sighs, Jiraiya is standing out of sight. He look thoughtful. Hm... I think it is time for the 'Shadow Dragon' to return from retirement... He leave to go somewhere.

At the author's home:

Hime: So... you will show up in the next part.

Yin YiJing smirks at the cat.

Yin YiJing: Yes... Heh...

The end! Yay!

Hime:...

...Don't you dare say it.

Hime: Aw...

Yin YiJing sighs.

Shiari

05-07-2005, 10:03 PM

A girl looked at the readers, A black cat was sitting on the head of a silver haired old lady, who glared at the cat. The girl spoke up.

"Er... Sorry to say this, but I decide to stop doing Naruto's Not so Romantic Story-Err Stories. I just can't get myself to do it... Sorry again. I am going to tried to do a another fan fiction. It going to be called Adventure of Insanity. Er... Yeah. . The summary is: Someone is causing chaos in the Naruto world by changing people's gender, forms, and their age. Not even some Akatsuki's escape not getting hit by them. Can Konoha, Sound, Sand, and Akatsuki work together to regain their true selfs? Pairings: I may tried to do Jiraiya/Tsunade ... Now that maybe not that good of a summary... But Meh."

The cat glanced causally at the girl.

"Shiari... I really doubt you can finish any thing..."

The old lady shake her head.

"Hime.. you do know she is going to tell them what happen in story 1 and 6, Right?"

Hime stared at the old lady.

"Yin YiJing... Shut up..."

Shiari rolled her eye at them.

"Well you both stop? Alright.. I will tell ya all some of who are going to be change into something...

Konoha

Jiraiya: Get turn into a women... .

Tsunade: Get turn into a man... Oh dear. .

Naruto: A fox...

Iruka: His younger self

Gai: A women... Oo... That doesn't not look like him at all. .

Kakashi: Werewolf or wolf... or a dog... or weredog?

Sand

Kankurou: A Lizard

Temari: Boy(it not that bad... Shikamaru is going to be a girl.)

Sound  
Orochimaru: A snake... a bloody big snake.

Sasuke: a girl or cat. .

Akatsuki

Leader man: A drake or small dragon. Don't know why. .

Sasori: A scorpion

Note: I may not do some of these."

Hime said this with sarcasm." Wee! I bet you will finish this fan fiction idea..."

"Shut up, Hime."

A voice come shouting from the back of the from.

"NOO!! I am going to be a girl! Why ME!?"

Hime turned around and looked at Jiraiya.

"Oh shut it.."

Shiari sweatdroped, "I bet all the girls will be happy... They don't have to worry about YOU looking at them in the baths springs... And Hey... Tsunade is going to be a man..."

Jiraiya looked at them both.

"... How in the heck will we look like?"

Shiari laughed, "You will find out..."

Then Shiari walked off and come back with some papers.

"Alright! Time to tell ya what happen... Somewhat. ."

Story #1: In part 7: The female Kakashi, Gai's team, and Team 7 was standing near a pile papers that are the notes that Itachi sent her. Gai walked up to them and asked 'what in the heck' they are doing, Female Kakashi told him. Gai's eyes burn with barely controlled rage as he asked her if she read any of them. She told him that she didn't read many of them... she stopped reading after the second note... It was getting to mushy. After saying that she burn the papers. Meanwhile with Itachi and Kisame, Kisame found out who Itachi was writing to with the notes. Kisame got on Itachi's butt since they have to kill Female Kakashi... I think. .

Part 8: Well... Let's say that Gai for some reason summon his turtle. Itachi thought that Gai was in his way in getting Female Kakashi, So he appear in front of them, ready to killed Gai. Kisame was behind him, thinking that Fate hate him.(Fate said "MWHAHAH! I do! " Shiari sweatdroping as she said, "Err...") Meanwhile, The Akatsuki Leader sent Sasori and Deidara to help Itachi and Kisame since he was having a bad feeling. Somewhere else, The sand siblings were taking the poor ninja of the leaf that land in their village.

Part 9: The turtle snapped when he heard that Itachi wanted to kill Gai, and attacked him using martial arts... Yes... a turtle using martial arts... Be afiard. Kisame was yelling something like "THE HECK!? That thing is using martial arts... and kicking Itachi butt..." Female Kakashi, Gai, Team 7 and Gai's team were staring in shock. Tsunade was thinking that she drunk to many sakes when she saw the turtle kicking Itachi butt.

Part... OH FORGET IT! All the other part together...: The turtle got knock out by Kisame and Kisame was defeated by The team 7 and Gai's team. Surprisingly, Gai manage to beat Itachi... and there wasn't must help from Female Kakashi... Yeah. .  
Sasori and Deidara were sent back to the leader packing by the sand people!(Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou)... Methink. Kisame and Itachi were taking as um... prisoners? ...Aw how cute(I guess. .)... Female Kakashi and Gai kissed... WAIT! THAT NOT CUTE!! ."

Shiari smiled happily.

"Yay... That done... Now to story 6...

Part 3: Kisame and Female Itachi were getting closer to the hideout of the Akatsuki. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was looking for someone named 'Shadow Dragon', He run into someone... and it sure in the heck wasn't 'shadow dragon'... It was a gang of ninjas... Now, Jiraiya could easily defeated the ninjas, but a old silver-haired with one eye lady appeared out of the shadows and basically made the ninjas to run away screaming for their mothers... . At the meeting when like this:

"You are Yin YiJing the former Chinese assassin? Who was nickname 'Ying Long'(Means Shadow Dragon in Chinese... :P)?"

"Yes, Young one. What do you want?"

"I will tell you over some sake."

"... Sound good to me..."

They walked to a bar and Jiraiya told the old lady what happen. He waited to see if she would help... and she basically said...:

"Heh... You got yourself a deal... Young one."  
Part 4: Female Itachi and Kisame with Iruka got to the base... Yay? Yin YiJing went off to find where Female Itachi and Kisame... Female Itachi was starting to have some feelings for Iruka.

Part... Feh, I am getting lazy... All the part together... Yay?: Yin YiJing got to the hideout without getting seen... OO Female Itachi and Iruka... were fighting their feelings for other one, Yin YiJing was watching them, she almost face fault when she find out that they 'like' the other one.:

"Hm... Better tell this to the young one..."

Yin YiJing gave the report and returned to her work of watching Iruka or was it Akatsuki? Meh. Somewhere along the line Female Itachi and Kisame( Hime... twitched "WHY IN THE HECK DID KISAME FOLLOWED ITACHI!?" "...Er... .") left Akatsuki... Since they were think of just killing her Iruka... Yeah... There was a big battle with Akatsuki, The sand, Konoha, Sound, and Female Itachi, who had the help of Kisame, somewhat Iruka, and Yin YiJing. The sand was helping Konoha, So was Female Itachi... . Kismae join the fight against Zesu... if that how you spell that plant man name... . Female Itachi was beating the heck out sound ninjas, Iruka was helping. Yin YiJing was fighting Orochimaru and dodging the big snake... She was hoping she didn't have to use the power that her clan... family... whatever. Naruto with some others where fighting the leader of the Akatsuki. In the end of the hard battle the forces of Sand, Konoha, and Female Itachi won! YAY! ...Female Itachi was in face with the challenge of staying with Iruka went she is/was a missing nin! Now, I am too lazy to tell how she did... But she manage to stay with Iruka!

There done! YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!"

Hime snorted to herself.

"Now you got get of your butt and Make the other fan fiction"

"Yup... Yay..."

vBulletin® v3.6.8, Copyright ©2000-2008, Jelsoft Enterprises Ltd.


End file.
